Past Promises
by Sailor Grape
Summary: linking the past to the present in a way neither Usagi or Mamoru will forget
1. Past Promises

Past Promises part 1  


  
  
Darien closed his eyes, commanding sleep to overtake him. If tonight was a repeat of the last couple of nights, he would be meeting a beautiful blonde-haired goddess in his dreams.  
  
He sank deeper and deeper into the dark void until his breathing evened. Soon after, he was met with a bright light that engulfed him.  
  
He welcomed the warm sun rays, sinking down onto the powdery sand. He watched the waves crash at the great depths and then gently lap the shore.  
  
A strong presence aroused his senses. Darien turned his head, an expression of awe on his face. No matter how many times he has seen her, she just seemed more radiant, more perfect, each time.  
  
She approached slowly, gracefully. Her long white dress swirled around her in the slight breeze, and her hair cascaded down her back in two long, even ponytails.  
  
She daintily settled down next to Darien in the sand, flashing him a pretty smile.  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. "We really need to meet like this more often."  
  
She laughed airily, her voice carrying smoothly and evenly like tinkling bells. "You know where to find me."  
  
Darien just shook his head. "Who are you?"  
  
He had asked the question of her a thousand times, and she had yet to answer him.  
  
She only smiled. "You will know in time. I must go." She stood, brushing the sand from her dress.  
  
Darien jumped quickly to his feet. "Our visit was so short," he said unhappily.  
  
"We will meet again." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning and gliding down the beach.  
  
Darien watched her depart, still smelling her flowery perfume. His skin tingled from   
the touch of her lips. 'Goodbye, my goddess...'  
  
  
Serena lazily stretched her arms, slowly opening her eyes. She was immediately blinded by the bright sun. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to make the colored spots in her vision disappear.  
  
As she dressed, she tried desperately to remember the dream she had, wanting to grasp even a part of it.  
  
Giving up, she bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi, Mom! Bye, Mom!" she called as she grabbed a muffin and flew out the door.  
  
She skipped happily along, nibbling on the sweet banana muffin. She was meeting her friends at Crown, as she always does. But today was going to be different. Serena had the felling tat something interesting was going to happen today...  
  
She pushed open the arcade door, immediately spotting her friends in a corner booth. She scooted in next to Mina. "Hey, guys! Isn't this a glorious Saturday?"  
  
"Definitely a word I would use," Lita agreed.  
  
"So what are our plans for today?" Raye wanted to know.  
  
"I actually thought it would be nice to go to the library," Amy spoke up.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Ames, we were thinking something along the lines of being fun," Lita teased, making Amy blush.  
  
"How about a movie?" Mina suggested.  
  
"Sounds good!" everyone agreed happily.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink," Serena told the girls as she made her way through the crowd of kids to the counter, taking her usual place on a stool.  
  
"Hey, Serena," Andrew greeted her. "What'll it be?"  
"A chocolate shake!" She licked her lips hungrily.  
  
"How's everyone going?"  
  
"Just great! It's so pretty outside. It's too bad you're stuck in here all day working."  
  
"I know what you mean. I could use some sunshine." Andrew glanced up. "Hey, Darien," he greeted a tall, dark-haired man who sat next to Serena.  
  
"Andrew, I need coffee," Darien mumbled tiredly.  
  
"You got it." Andrew poured Darien a steaming cup of coffee, then gave Serena her shake.  
  
"Thanks, Andrew." Taking a huge gulp of the melting ice cream, she quickly yelped. "That's cold!"  
  
"Ice cream usually is," Darien muttered, sipping his coffee.  
  
Serena glared at him. "I don't need your snide comments."  
  
He turned to her and gasped as his blue eyes locked onto hers. The large pools of ocean blue, the long golden man, the angelic face... She looked exactly like his dream   
goddess! "Who are you?" he asked slowly.  
  
"What's it to you?" she countered.  
  
Andrew broke in. "Darien, this is Serena. Serena, meet my best friend Darien."  
  
Serena gapes in shock at Andrew, then back to Darien. "Best friend?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Did you not hear him the first time, Meatball Head?" Darien smirked.  
  
She just glared at him. "See you later, Andrew." As she walked by Darien she hissed, "Don't call me that!" Returning to the table in a fury, she slammed her glass down on the table, making the girls jump.  
  
Darien turned to the group. He watched Serena heatedly talking, occasionally glaring at him. He turned back around, still wondering about this new girl.  
  
  
"And then he called me Meatball Head!" Serena finished.  
  
The girls gave her sympathetic looks.  
  
Only Raye's reaction differed. She clapped her hands in delight. "Meatball Head! Why didn't I think of it before? It suits you!"  
  
"It's doesn't!" Serena fumed, storming out of the arcade. The girls followed.  
  
  
"That girl..." Darien murmured after the group left.  
  
"You mean Serena?" Andrew asked. "She can be a bit... Excitable at times, but she's really a great girl."  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're forgetting about Rita."  
  
Andrew laughed. "Of course not! Serena's more like... Another younger sister. I feel protective of her."  
  
"Are we talking about the same girl? It looked like she could take care of herself."  
  
Andrew shrugged. "If you'd get to know her, you'd like her too."  
  
"Me, like her? Highly doubtful!" Darien scoffed. But little did Andrew know that Darien was already formulating a plan to see her again. He had to figure out why she looked so much like his goddess.  
  
  
'How can Andrew be friends with someone so mean?' Serena wondered as she walked home that evening. 'They're so different! You'd think some of Andrew's good qualities would rub off on him. Then again, Andrew is one of a kind. But there's just something about that guy that is so familiar...'  
  
  
As Serena lay in bed, she felt herself drifting further and further into a dream world. She was greeted by the warm, salty breeze tickling her skin. The vibrant aqua waved crashed, attacking the crystalline grains of sand. She gingerly sat down, awaiting her companion.  
  
It wasn't long before the silhouette of a person presented itself down the beach. As it grew closer, it evolved into a man, tall, handsome, and mysterious.  
  
She rose to greet him. Her smile glittered in the sun.  
  
"We meet again," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Serena cleared her throat nervously. "I've been waiting to see you."  
  
"I'm the same way..."  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered, reaching up to tuck a few locks of silky black hair behind his ear. Her tiny fingers brushed his cheek.  
  
He cupped his hand over hers. "I am your spirit, your other half, your soul mate," he answered simply.  
  
Her wide eyes stared up at him. "What?"  
  
Before he could answer, Serena found herself being pulled backwards. She flew away from him, into a pitch-black void that went on forever...  
  
  
Serena's eyes flew open. She was in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. 'Who is he, and why does it feel like I know him?'  
  
  
Darien buried his face in his pillow, groaning. "Why did I have to wake up?" he muttered. "Our time is short as it is." He dragged himself out of bed, throwing on some clothes and trudging into the kitchen to make coffee.  
  
He just didn't get it. The dreams that he waited all day for were also the ones that deeply plagued him. His anonymous goddess' azure eyes haunted him throughout the day. They were so keen, so insightful, looking straight into his soul.  
  
Darien sighed. He was getting nowhere. He raised his hand to rub the bridge of his nose, knocking over his coffee cup in the process. The hot black liquid created a sticky puddle, and the cup and saucer shattered on the floor with an awful precision. 'Can anything else go wrong?' he wondered sullenly.  
  
  
"I can't stand him!" Serena exclaimed to Andrew that afternoon. "His arrogance is enormous!"  
  
"He's not that arrogant," Andrew argued.  
  
"If he were any more arrogant, he wouldn't be able to fit his fat head in through doorways!"   
  
Andrew suppressed a laugh. "You just have to talk to him, let him get to know you. He has difficulty trusting people. It has something to do with his past, but he won't say what."  
  
"Well, if he wants to get to know me, he had better start acting civil."  
  
Both looked up as the arcade door swung open.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Serena muttered, turning back around.  
  
"Be nice..." Andrew told her quietly as Darien approached. He sat down at the counter a couple of seats away from Serena.  
  
Andrew placed a mug of coffee in front of Darien, who smiled briefly in thanks.  
  
Serena looked questioningly at Andrew. He gave her the thumbs up sign. She groaned inwardly before finally saying," Good afternoon, Darien."  
  
He almost spit out his coffee. "You're talking to me?" he asked, surprised.  
  
She opened her mouth to retort something but quickly controlled herself. Instead, she politely replied, "Of course I'm talking to you."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. "Well, in that case, good afternoon to you, too."  
  
Andrew stared on approvingly. He motioned for Serena to continue.  
  
"So, what are your plans for the day?" she asked.  
  
"As of now, not much. I was thinking about heading over to the library, but the day is just so beautiful. It would be a shame to stay inside."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's the type of day where you should be out in the sunshine, strolling peacefully through the park or maybe even down by-"  
  
"The lake," both said in unison. They stared at each other, surprised.  
  
"You like the lake, too?" she asked him, nervously tugging on a strand of hair.  
  
"I do," he answered carefully. "I could sit out on the water in a boat for hours."  
  
"Me too! Say, um... Would you like to go to the lake with me?" Serena asked in a tiny voice.  
  
Darien's face showed surprise, but he quickly covered it up. "Sure," he told her coolly. "Sounds nice."  
  
Her eyes brightened. "Great! Lets go!" She jumped up and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the arcade.  
  
Andrew watched their departure, a smug grin on his face. He knew they would get along!  
  
  
"It's so peaceful out here," Serena commented as their rowboat slid smoothly through the sparkling blue water.   
  
The two had rented a boat ten minutes earlier and were now floating in the middle of the lake.  
  
"It's amazing how all the noise of the city gets drowned out," Darien said, holding the oars steady in the water.  
  
"You could just fall asleep out here, let the waves rock you to sleep." She gently leaned over and dangled her long, slim fingers in the water.  
  
Darien watched in amusement as she trailed her fingers and swirled them around. He sat back, closing his eyes. This day hadn't turned out as bad as he expected it to. It was, in fact, quite the opposite. The haughty girl he had met yesterday was replaced by a polite, sweet, energetic one.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a fine spray of water hitting his face. He opened his eyes a fraction of an inch. Serena was staring at the shore, her fingers still submerged in the blue pool.  
  
He closed his eyes again, only to get hit with a somewhat larger spray of water.   
His eyes flew open and aimed accusingly at Serena, who was unsuccessfully trying not to giggle.  
  
'If that's how you want to play, fine,' he thought. He cupped a handful of water and, with precise movements, made a direct splash on her face.  
  
She shrieked, rubbing the water out of her eyes. "Ok, this is war!" she shouted before splashing him.   
  
He threw the paddles down in the boat and joined in the fight.  
  
Serena stood, trying to dodge the wave Darien sent her way. She jumped back, rocking the boat.  
  
"Serena, sit down. You'll fall over," Darien warned.  
  
But it was too late. He watched as Serena lost her balance and fell backwards into the cold water.  
  
Darien quickly hurried to the side of the boat. "Serena?" He looked down into the water, not seeing her. "Serena?" he called again, louder this time. She still didn't surface.  
  
'Oh God, something's wrong!' Darien swiftly tore off his shoes and jacket and dove into the water. He furtively searched the water, not seeing anything.  
  
Finally he spotted a wispy blonde halo of hair. He swam over to her drifting body, grabbing her under her arms. He rushed to the surface, gasping for air. He carefully lifted her into the boat, then climbed in himself.  
  
Darien looked down at the girl lying in the boat. Her clothes were matted to her body, and her hair fell in stringy knots.  
  
He grabbed her wrist, searching for a pulse. His heart leapt with joy when he found it. He checked her breathing, which was a bit slow but still all right. Leaning down close he said, "Serena, please wake up. Be all right..." He closed his eyes.  
  
Serena opened hers. She cleared her throat.  
  
Darien looked up. "You're awake, thank God! What happened?"  
  
She motioned for him to pull in closer.  
  
He moved so that their faces were inches apart. And at her next words he felt his heart stop.  
  
"Got you..."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief before pulling her into a hug and grasping her tightly.  
  
Surprised, she could only sit there.  
  
Darien interrupted her stupor by pushing her back. "What the hell did you do that for?" he asked angrily. "I thought something horrible had happened to you!"  
  
Serena could say nothing, offer no explanation. "I-- I-- I..." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry. It was just... Payback."  
  
"Payback? For what?"  
  
"For the horrible things you said to me yesterday."  
  
"I hardly think calling someone a name and making another think you're dead are exactly the same thing," he pointed out.  
  
"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?" When he didn't reply she turned away.  
  
He finally spoke. "I want you to promise me."  
  
She turned back to him. "Promise you?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to promise me that you'll never do something like that again. I was so afraid when you didn't surface!"  
  
Serena found herself wrapped up in his arms again. This time she leaned against him, welcoming his strong embrace.  
  
They separated. Darien picked up the oars and started rowing back to the dock. The only sound was the gentle splash of the smooth wood gliding through the water.  
  
When they reached the dock, Darien leapt up. He helped Serena climb out of the boat.  
  
She cast him a sidelong glance, then said, "I should get home."  
  
"I'll walk you," Darien offered.  
  
"No, you don't-"  
  
"I want to," he interrupted.  
  
She threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine."  
  
They walked in silence, side by side.  
  
Serena was so cold from her drenched clothes that she couldn't even tell if her legs were moving. She did notice, however, when something draped over her shoulders. She looked down and saw Darien's dry, warm jacket.  
  
She glanced up at him, and he smiled. Snuggling deep into the jacket, she unnoticeably started walking a bit closer to him.  
  
As they reached her street, Serena turned to him and said, "I only live a few houses down." She smiled shyly. "Thanks for walking me home."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Darien responded.  
  
"Here." Serena started to slip out of his jacket.  
  
He stopped her. "Why don't you keep it for now?" He gave her a gentle smile before continuing down the sidewalk.  
  
Serena floated to her house in a daze. Once in her room, she folded Darien's jacket across the back of a chair and flopped onto the bed.  
  
'I guess he's not such a bad guy after all,' she thought absently, awning. Tat cold water made her so tired! She curled up under her blanket and drifted off to sleep.  
  
As the hazy cloud dissipated, Serena found herself in a beautiful garden. She followed the winding path, staring in awe at the vibrant-colored flowers. She stopped to pluck a tiny orchid, weaving it into her hair.  
  
A rustling ahead startled her. She cautiously stepped around a curve in the path, then stopped short.  
  
Ahead of her was an exquisite masterpiece of crimson roses. She only glanced at them, however, as she was more interested in the man standing by them.  
  
Serena cleared her throat to get the man's attention. He turned to her, and she gasped.  
  
'Those sapphire eyes,' she thought dumbly. 'It's him.'  
  
He took a step forward. "I've been waiting for you," he murmured.  
  
"Darien?" she managed to choke out.  
  
His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Who is that?"  
  
"Wait... Aren't you..."  
  
He smiled warmly. "You know me. I am Endymion, prince of the Earth."  
  
As his words sunk in, Serena felt her chin drop. "Endymion?" she whispered, stretching a hand out to him. He reached for her hand.  
  
Just as their fingers were about to touch, Serena was thrown backwards.  
  
"Endymion!" she screamed, her voice echoing in the black hole that consumed her. Her last image was of his horrified face staring after her.  
  
  
"No! Endymion!" Serena shrieked. Her eyes flew open and she bolted straight up in bed, gasping for breath. "So real, so real," she murmured.  
  
Slipping out of bed, she walked over to the chair and picked up Darien's jacket. 'You look so much like the man in my dreams. What does it all mean?'  
  
She returned to bed. "Who are you?" she asked aloud before curling up with the jacket and falling back asleep.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked hoarsely.  
  
He was in a beautiful garden of roses. His goddess stood ahead of him.  
  
"Oh, but you know who I am," she spoke smoothly. "I am Serenity, princess of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Moon Kingdom?" he whispered. 'I knew that place. I know that place...'  
  
She smiled and held out her hand to him.  
  
Before their hands could meet, he watched her fly back into a dark abyss. He listened in horror as she screamed, "Endymion!"  
  
  
"Come back!" Darien screamed as he fell out of bed, hitting the floor painfully.  
  
Panting, he only sat there. 'Serenity... Her face, her voice, it's all so familiar. She called to someone, Endymion. Is that me?'  
  
"I need answers!" he spoke aloud. "Or I'll never find my moon princess."  
  
  
"Hello, Andrew!" Serena called cheerfully as she sat at the counter.  
  
"Serena, my favorite customer!" he greeted her.  
  
"Do you have to work every day?" She wrinkled her nose. "You should be outside in the sunshine!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's really not that bad. Besides, your company keeps me from going insane!"  
  
Serena giggled. "Have you seen your friendly counterpart?" she asked him.  
  
"You mean Darien?" Andrew didn't try to hide his surprise.  
  
"Yes, I mean Darien. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Good morning," Darien replied as he took a seat next to Serena.  
  
"Darien!" she cried delightedly. "Just the person I was looking for."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "You were looking for me?"  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe? I swear, you guys are on the same wavelength." She shook her head. "Anyway, I wanted to give this back." She held up his jacket.  
  
He took it from her. "Thanks. Did you sleep well after your little stunt?"  
  
She giggled quietly. "I've slept better."  
  
"Wait. What little stunt?" Andrew asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Darien answered. "We just went swimming. Right, Serena?"  
  
Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "That's exactly right. But I wouldn't do it again. The water was too cold for me!"  
  
"That's what I'm here for?" Darien replied, not thinking about what he was saying.  
  
Serena's eyes widened at his comment.  
  
Darien stopped. "What, that's not exactly... I mean, I didn't..." He turned bright red. "That's not what I meant to say!"  
  
Andrew and Serena were both laughing.  
  
"Yeah, we know," Andrew teased when he caught his breath.  
  
"It isn't!" he protested. Turning to Serena he said, "I really didn't mean it like that."  
  
"I know what you mean, and I appreciate the sentiment," she smiled. But she only kept a straight face for a second before she started laughing again. "Sorry, but your expression was absolutely priceless!"  
  
"Thanks a lot," he grumbled. "You're both great friends."  
  
"Aww, we didn't mean it. Just like _you_ didn't mean it!"  
  
At that comment Andrew hid a smile behind his hand.  
  
"Well, I have to go. But don't worry, I'll make this up to you so you're not mad   
anymore." Serena leaned over the counter and gave Andrew a hug. Then she draped an arm around Darien's shoulders. "You'll forgive me, you just wait," she whispered in his ear. "You won't regret it." She gently kissed his cheek before bouncing out of the arcade.  
  
  
"You did what?" Lita asked incredulously.  
  
The girls were at the temple, having their usual tea and cookies.  
  
"I fell in the water," Serena replied thought a mouthful of cookie.  
  
"No, after that," Mina said.  
  
"I pretended to drown?"  
  
"After that too!" Raye impatiently shot out.  
  
"You mean me kissing Darien?"  
  
"Yes, that!" they cried in unison.  
  
"It was nothing," Serena smiled innocently.  
  
"Then I wish _nothing_ would happen to me more often," Mina sighed wistfully.  
  
"Serena, I thought you couldn't stand Darien," Amy put in. "What changed?"  
  
"I don't know. There's just something about him... I really can't explain it, but I'm drawn to him."  
  
"You really like him, huh?" Raye asked softly.  
  
"I really don't know," Serena admitted. "Oh! I was just wondering if the name Endymion meant anything to you guys?"  
  
"Endymion? Hmm, no, I don't think so," Amy answered.  
  
"Who is that?" Lita wanted to know.  
  
"I'm not sure," was the answer.  
  
Even after the girls moved onto a new topic, Serena's mind stayed focused on her dream. 'I know Darien is somehow linked to this Endymion, but how? And why?'  
  
  
That night, Serena welcomed sleep. She was determined to decipher her dreams, especially the mysterious man that continued to emerge.  
  
She finally relaxed, pushing ll thoughts from her mind. Somehow, she knew tonight would be the night she got some answers.  
  
  
Darien sank down into his bed, sighing tiredly. He both dreaded and welcomed the drowsy feeling, knowing that soon he would be in a dream world.  
  
Tonight was different. Tonight, something was going to happen. Maybe he would finally unlock the mysteries behind his dreams.  
  
  
"Endymion!" a sweet voice called.  
  
He looked up sharply, only to find no one there. Was he just hearing things?  
  
A soft hand touched his arm.  
  
His eyes closed briefly. He turned to her, opening his anxious eyes. "Serenity," he murmured.  
  
"You remembered this time!" she said, obviously pleased.  
  
"How could I forget you?" His gaze never left her face.  
  
She giggled. "I am pleased to hear that, Endymion." Gently tugging on his arm, they started strolling down the deserted path.  
  
"I would love to stay here with you forever," he said after a while.  
  
Her face flushed pink. "And I you. But we both know that is impossible, as either one of us can be called away at any minute."  
  
As if on cue, a voice rang out and interrupted their conversation.  
  
"That would be my servant. I am sorry, but I must go," she apologized.  
  
Before leaving, she gently pulled his face towards hers and pressed her lips to his.  
  
He savored their sweet kiss, not wanting it to end.  
  
She reluctantly pulled away. "I really must go." She turned and swiftly bounded down the path.  
  
"Wait!" he called.  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course." She continued on.  
  
He unhappily watched her go. 'She always leaves,' he thought. 'When will we ever have tie with each other?'  
  
He fell onto a bench, closing his eyes.  
  
After a while, he felt a shadow loom over him.  
  
"Let me be," he commanded sullenly.  
  
"If that's what you really want..." a voice said.  
  
He turned to her, his eyes flying open. "Serenity! You came back!"  
  
"Of course I did," she replied, sitting next to him. "I only had to tend to a bit of business."  
  
"I hope everything is all right."  
  
"I only wish it were. My guardians informed me that the Earth has declared war against the Moon Kingdom."  
  
His jaw dropped. "No. That can't be."  
  
"I'm afraid it is," she told him sadly. "As of now, you and I are on warring parties."  
  
"I will defend your kingdom with all of my might," Endymion swore.  
  
"But what about the Earth-"  
  
"Forget about them. I will protect you."  
  
"Oh, Endymion!" She threw her arms around him. "What will happen to us?" she   
whispered fearfully, tightly clutching his shirt.  
  
"Nothing will happen to us. You and I will continue our lives as we are now."  
  
"I have faith in you." She held her tiny hands out to him. In the center was a golden locket in the shape of a star. "Hold on to this. For when you have it, I will always be   
with you."  
  
He took the locket from her gently, cradling it in his palms.  
  
They both stared in awe as it opened. Glittering halos of bright colors threw shadows across their faces, and a beautiful melody began to play.  
  
Tears welled up in Serenity's eyes. "My mother gave me that locket when I was a little girl. She told me it would only play when I found my true love."  
  
"And you have found me," he told her softly. "We found each other." He closed the locket, placing it safely away.  
  
"We will survive together," Serenity murmured, pulling Endymion into a kiss.  
  
  
Serena yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Opening her eyes, she sat up slowly.  
  
That dream! What did it mean? What was the Moon Kingdom, and why was it being attacked by the Earth?  
  
"At least I found out more about this Endymion guy," she muttered. "And who is this Serenity person? I'm so confused."  
  
She swung her feet onto the floor, knocking something off of her bed. She slowly picket up her blanket. Gasping, she dropped it at her feet again. 'Is that...' She picked up the blanket once more, throwing it back onto her bed. She carefully lifted the object off the floor, staring at it in amazement.  
  
The gleaming gold, the cold metal against her skin... "My star locket... How could she have one just like it?"  
  
Serena jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. Placing the locket in her purse, she ran out of her room, slamming the door behind her.  



	2. Past Promises

Past Promises part 2  


  
  
Darien walked slowly through the library. After last night's dream, he decided to do a little research on Serenity, Endymion, anything that could help him understand his dreams.  
  
Passing the Biography section, he reached his destination: Myths and Legends.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. He glanced over, doing a double take.  
  
Serena sat hunched over at a table, engrossed in a thick book.  
  
'Now this is unusual,' he thought. 'She never struck me as the type of person who liked to spend time at the library.' Unable to resist, he snuck up behind her. "Meatball Head!" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder.  
  
Serena jumped, dropping her book.  
  
Darien sat down across from her, chuckling.  
  
She glared at him. "That wasn't funny!"  
  
"Sure it was. Hey, what are you reading?" he reached for the book she had dropped.  
  
"Nothing!" Serena grasped the book tightly. "It's nothing."  
  
He raised his eyebrows suspiciously, then said, "If it's not important..."  
  
"It's not." She relaxed her grip.  
  
Darien smiled, then grabbed the book out of her hand. Huis smile faded as he read the title. "What is this for?" he asked, holding the book up. "Tales of the Moon?"  
  
She took the book back slowly. "I-I'm catching up on my reading."  
  
"Why did you choose this book?"  
  
"Well, I... It's a long story."  
  
"I have time."  
  
  
They walked through the park, settling onto a bench. Neither spoke.  
  
Darien stared at Serena expectantly.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you this..."  
"Go ahead. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"ll right." Serena took a deep breath. "About a week ago I started having these dreams, weird ones like I've never had. In them, I feel like I was in a play. Sometimes I think I was someone, and other times I was just watching other people."  
  
Darien felt his heart stop. "Who were the people?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure that out. That's what the book was for."  
  
"Why the moon?" he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Because... In my dream, the girl mentioned something about the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"The Moon Kingdom... Of course..." he murmured.  
  
She stopped. "Have you heard of it?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of," he replied, not paying attention to what he was saying.  
  
"You have? When? What do you know?"  
  
"I don't know-- I mean nothing, not much," he tried to explain. "I know the same stuff you know," he finally said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she held his gaze.  
  
"Serenity," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Serena gasped. "You know her name?"  
  
"Your dreams... Are you on the beach?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Sometimes. And sometimes I was in a-"  
  
"Rose garden," he finished for her.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"The same way I know that the man's name is Endymion," he told her softly.  
  
Serena sank back against the bench, breathing deeply. "Are we..."  
  
"Having the same dreams? We must be."  
  
"This is all too much." Her arm fell, knocking her purse and its contents to the ground. "Oh no!" She knelt down, throwing items back into her purse.  
  
Darien bent down to help. His eyes fell on a tiny object gleaming in the sun. He carefully picked it up, turning it over in his hand. He looked at her, dumbfounded. "Where did you get this?"  
  
Serena froze. "I've always had it, since I can remember." She reached for it in his outstretched hand.  
  
Just as she was about to touch it, the locket opened. Both were mesmerized by the beautiful music.  
  
"It's never played before," she whispered, touching the glowing metal. "What did Serenity say it meant?"  
  
"That it played for true love," Darien answered. "But why would it play for us?" We've only known each other a week!"  
  
"Maybe it knows something we don't."  
  
"Like what?" Darien wrinkled his nose. "That we're going to fall in love?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"But that's ridiculous!" he laughed. "We'd never fall in love!"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because... You're Meatball Head! And I'm Darien!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah? Well, you're also an egotistical jerk!" She snatched the locket out of his hands and stalked off.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he called after her. "I didn't mean it!"  
  
She ignored him, quickening her pace.  
  
He ran after her, catching up in a matter of seconds. "Stop!"  
  
She started to run.  
  
"Please stop!" Darien yelled.  
  
Serena slowed down, finally stopping completely. She turned around, glaring at him. "What do you want?"  
  
He jogged over to her. "I want to apologize. I made a horrible comment without thinking."  
  
She crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"What? What is it now?"  
  
"I want you to admit it."  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"That you're an egotistical jerk."  
  
"But I'm not-" he started, then sighed. "Yes, I am. I am a terrible person. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it anyway. I don't even deserve to breathe the same air as you!"  
  
Serena suppressed a smile. "I wouldn't go that far. All right, uoi're forgiven."  
  
"Thank you." Darien held out his hand.  
  
She hesitated, the grasped his hand. They shook. She cried out in surprise as he pulled her into a hug. Sighing contentedly, her tiny body held by his strong arms, she laid her head on his chest.  
  
'This feels so familiar,' she thought.  
  
An image flashed through her head. She saw a room full of people, all wearing suits and ball gowns. They were dancing, mingling, having a great time.  
  
Serena gasped, her head jerking up as the image disappeared. She looked up at Darien, who was also breathing hard.  
  
"Did-did you see that too?" he asked her uncertainly, pulling away.  
  
"The ballroom? Yeah, I saw it. Why'd we have this flash during the day?"  
  
"Have you ever had one during the day?"  
  
"No."  
  
Darien thought a moment. "I think it's us."  
  
"What?" Serena drew a blank look.  
  
"You and me. We're already having the same dreams. Maybe we see more when we're in close proximity of each other."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, proximity means the-"  
  
"I know what proximity means!" she cried, irritated. "I was talking about us being   
this close causing flashes. Is it a kind of psychic connection?"  
  
"It might be. Who knows?"  
  
"Then why didn't we see anything the other day at the lake?"  
  
"We weren't thinking about the dreams then." Darien ran a hand through his hair. "This is actually a good opportunity."  
  
"Really?" Serena asked. "How so?"  
  
"We know another way to get information. This will help us learn more without having to wait every night."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Does this mean I'll have to spend all of my free time with you?"  
  
Darien looked taken aback, then narrowed his eyes. "Of course not. But you say it like it's a bad thing."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Then what way did you mean it?" he countered.  
  
"Well, I just... What I meant was... I don't know!"  
  
He chuckled. "I figured as much."  
  
"Hey, do you think that if you combined the two, you'd get better results?" she suggested thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you talking about? What two?"  
  
"Sleep and close proximity."  
  
"You mean you and I... Having a sleepover?"  
  
"That would be the idea." She rolled her eyes, muttering, "Immature..."  
  
"All right," Darien said suddenly.  
  
"All right what?"  
  
"All right we should do that. Have a sleepover."  
  
She stopped. "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding."  
  
He smiled, amused. "I'm totally serious. Why do you sound so nervous? It was your idea," he mocked.  
  
"I'm not nervous. I'm just surprised is all. So, um, when should we do this?"  
  
Darien laughed, getting a look of annoyance from Serena. "I was just kidding!" he finally made out through his laughter. "I wouldn't subject either one of us to that."  
  
Serena grew angry. "Don't do that!" she screamed, punching him in the arm.  
  
"For such a tiny girl, you sure can punch," he muttered, grabbing his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"It's all right," he said. "I deserved it."  
  
"No, you didn't. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Really, it's no big deal."  
  
"Oh, I'm so relieved you're not angry."  
  
Darien smiled shyly. "So, what time are you coming over tonight?"  
  
She stared at him in amazement. "You want to do this?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
He shrugged. "It might help us figure out these dreams once and for all"  
  
"All right. Lets do this," she tried to sound confident.  
  
Darien gave her directions to his apartment. "I should be going now; I have errands to run."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at nine then." Serena started to walk off.  
  
He grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. "Make it 8:30," he replied before walking away, leaving her staring after him.  
  
  
"Hey, I get off soon," Andrew was telling Darien later that day at the arcade. "Rita and I are going out to dinner. You're welcome to join us," he offered.  
  
"No, thanks," Darien answered. "I already have plans."  
  
"Really? What kind of plans?":  
  
"It's kind of personal..."  
  
"Say no more. Nothing's wring, is it?" Andrew's face turned to one of concern.  
  
Darien just laughed. "No, it's nothing bad. Anyway, I need to get home. I have some stuff to do."  
  
"Ok, see you later!" Andrew waved as Darien left.  
  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Raye called to the girls as they walked down the temple stairs.  
  
"Hey Mina?" Serena asked, letting everyone go ahead. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, no problem! What do you need?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
"Can I tell my mom I'm spending the night at your house tonight?"  
  
"You want to have a sleepover?"  
  
"No! I just want to tell my mom I'm sleeping over at your house. I'll really be somewhere else."  
  
"Ah, I get it. Where will you really be?" she demanded suspiciously.  
  
"I can't tell you. It's sort of... private."  
  
Since when have you not been able to tell me something?"  
  
"Since now. Please, Mina, do this for me."  
  
"Oh, all right," Mina gave in. "It's nothing bad, right?"  
  
"No, of course not!" She looked at her watch. It was 6:30 already! "I have to go! Thank you so much, Mina. I'll call you later!"  
  
Serena hugged her friend and ran down the sidewalk.  
  
  
Darien looked at his watch for the hundredth time that night. 'She'll be here and second,' he thought, frantically rearranging the magazines on his coffee table.  
  
In the time since her left the arcade, he had vacuumed the spotless carpet, dusted the dust-free shelves, and rearranged the living room furniture, only to put it back in it's original spot.  
  
Sinking into an armchair, he sighed. 'Why am I so nervous? This is just Serena.'  
  
Yet there was something else to it. Serena was different. She was... special.  
  
He jumped as someone pounded on the door. "Hold on!" he called. Taking one last glance at his living room, he opened the door.  
  
Serena stared back at him. "Am I on time?" she asked meekly.  
  
Darien chuckled. "Come in." He ushered her into the apartment.  
  
"Wow," she breathed, "your apartment it so... neat!"  
  
"Yeah, I have this bad habit of cleaning."  
  
Serena's cheeks glowed pink. "Of course." She sized up the room. Nice furniture, shelves full of thick books, a glass door leading to a huge balcony. But there was no   
cozy atmosphere, she observed.  
  
"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Darien offered.  
  
"Sure! I'd love some!" Serena licked her lips, following him into the tiny kitchen. She jumped backwards onto a counter top, swinging her legs nervously.  
  
"Just make yourself at home," he told her as he put some water on the stove to boil.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." She picked up jars next to her, opening them and examining their contents. "What is this stuff?"  
  
"Spices. I use them when I cook."  
  
"You cook?" Serena questioned incredulously.  
  
"All the time! You don't?"  
  
"Well, no. I bake cookies sometimes, but they don't always come out right." She lowered her head. "I can't do anything right."  
  
"Don't say that!" He stood in front of her now, gently raising her chin. "You always make me feel better."  
  
"Really?" A tiny smile appeared.  
  
"Yes. Whenever I'm depressed or in a bad mood, one smile from you, whether aimed at me or not, can instantly make me feel better. You are a wonderful person. Don't ever think otherwise."  
  
"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered thickly, locking her eyes with his.  
  
The kettle whistled loudly, making them both jump. Darien quickly turned off the stove and poured the steaming water into two mugs. After stirring in chocolate powder,   
he handed a mug to Serena, who accepted it gratefully.  
  
They sat down in the living room, Serena on the couch and Darien in the armchair.  
  
She kept stealing glances at him, smiling.  
  
"What?" he wanted to know when he caught her. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Come on! You're not laughing at nothing."  
  
"Oh, all right. I'll tell you. You have chocolate on your face."  
  
"I do? Where?" Darien reached up, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. "Is it gone now?"  
  
"No, you only smeared it," she giggled.  
  
"You think that's funny, huh?" He leapt out of his chair and tickled her side, making her spit out a mouthful of hot chocolate all over her clothes.  
  
"Oh no!" she wailed. "It's going to stain! And I don't have anything else to wear!"  
  
"You can wear something of mine. After you change, I'll clean your clothes in the kitchen sink so they won't stain." He led Serena to his bedroom, handing her a shirt out of his closet. "You can change in here." He left the room, closing the door behind him. Returning to the living room, he kicked a fallen magazine across the room. 'She's probably in there crying,' he thought miserably. 'Man, I'm really doing everything wrong.'  
  
Serena stepped back into the room, now wearing Darien's shirt.  
  
He suppressed a smile. With the shirt falling to her knees and the sleeves covering her hands, he found her absolutely adorable. He took her clothes from her, going into the kitchen to wash them.  
  
Serena fell back onto the couch, sighing. 'That was so embarrassing! I can't believe I did that. He must think I'm a total klutz.'  
  
Burying her face in her hands, she moaned.  
  
"Are you all right?" Darien asked, returning room the kitchen.  
  
She looked up. "Yeah, fine. I'm just a bit tired is all."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I could stand to sleep right now."  
  
"I guess it's time then."  
  
"Yeah, it's time," Darien echoed.  
  
They walked slowly to his bedroom, stopping in the doorway.  
  
"You take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," he offered, pulling extra blankets and pillows out of his closet and setting them on his desk.  
  
"Thanks..." Serena timidly sat down on the edge of the bed. She watched as   
Darien unfolded the blankets and laid them on the floor. "You know, I see no reason why we can't be mature about this," she mumbled.  
  
"What did you say? I didn't hear," Darien told her, tossing a pillow onto his makeshift bed.  
  
"The bed is big enough for two people," she said in a quiet voice. "We can share. Besides, the bed is more comfortable than the floor."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. "Because I'm fine with the present arrangement."  
  
"Yes, it's fine. After all, if you don't sleep well down there, we'll never learn anything about these dreams. Besides, I kind of have a feeling that something bad might happen, and I'd feel better being next to someone I trust in case I get scared." She slid onto the bed, pulling the covers back.  
  
"Well, if you're suer about this..." Darien carefully sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you really positive-"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes," she repeated calmly, "so stop asking me."  
  
"All right, sorry." He fell back, sinking into the comfortable mattress. "Oh, the lights." He started to get up.   
  
Serena stopped him. "I'll get it." She jumped off the bed and turned off the lightswitch by the door. "Um, I can't see now."  
  
"Just walk straight. The bed is right there. Just be careful of-"  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" Serena screamed as she tripped and flew onto the bed, landing on Darien.  
  
"My duffel bag," he finished before breaking into laughter.  
  
"That's not funny!" she fumed. "I hurt my foot!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quieting down. The silence lasted only a second before he started laughing again.  
  
"What a great friend," she grumbled, pushing away from him.  
  
He pulled her back, snaking an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered, their faces inches apart.  
  
"Well, you should be-"  
  
Her words were muffled as he kissed her, gently brushing her soft, pouting lips with his own.  
  
'God, I wish I could see her reaction,' he thought nervously.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I just wanted to," he answered simply.  
  
"Oh, ok." She grabbed the side of his face and pulled him closer, covering his mouth with eager kisses.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as their passion ignited. He stroked her hair, enjoying the silky thread running through his fingers. "And what was that for?" he asked her between kisses.  
  
"Just because I can," she told him, resting her head on his chest and curling her arms around his neck.  
  
"Mmm, I like that answer." He absently traces swirling patterns on her back.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Then you should sleep."  
  
"I'm scared," she said in a tiny voice, tightening her grasp around his neck.  
  
He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Don't be. I will be right here to protect you, to save you, to hold you. I won't let go."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Darien pulled her closer. "Now dream, my princess."  
  
"Not without you," she murmured sleepily.  
  
"I'll join you shortly." With those words he closed his eyes, allowing his euphoria of holding an angel in his arms to sweep over him and intermingle with his tiredness, as they both drifted from the conscious world.  
  
  
Standing against the wall, Princess Serenity stifled a yawn. She watched the people around her enjoying the royal ball as they danced and mingled.  
  
'Why did Mother make me attend this stupid ball?' she thought sullenly. These royal functions are enough to put one to sleep! Oh, how I wish there were interesting people at least. I wonder why I am not asked to dance. Do I look horrible tonight?'  
  
In a snow white dress adorned with blinding circlets of sparkling gold across the chest, she looked anything but horrible. The dress was her standard princess outfit, yet she appeared even more dazzling in it each time.  
  
'Ah, I see my escape!' She glances across the ballroom to the empty balcony. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she proceeded to cross the large ballroom, stopping occasional to exchange greetings with prominent members of the kingdom.  
  
"I made it!" she breathed, stepping onto the balcony. She leaned on the cement parapet, sighing in relief. "This should buy me some peace, at least for a while."  
  
Someone behind her cleared his throat, trying to get her attention.  
  
"That is not the correct way to engage in conversation with royalty," she said crossly without turning around.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She whirled around. "Endymion!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she asked more quietly. "You shouldn't be here, not since our kingdoms are warring."  
  
"Don't worry about me. You know I could never stay away from you, princess." He pulled her tiny frame to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Like I said, I will protect both you and your kingdom."  
  
"But what about you? I'm scared for you."  
  
"Our love will keep me safe." He held her chin. "You and I will live on." He kissed her lovingly.  
  
"Ah, my daughter," Queen Serenity said, walking out onto the balcony.  
  
The couple quickly broke apart.  
  
"Mother! Must you sneak around?" Serenity asked angrily.  
  
"Sneak around? Why, my darling daughter, I have been calling you for ten minutes." Her amused smile widened. "Is that your special man, the one called   
Endymion?"  
  
She blushed a bright pink. "How-how did you know his name?"  
  
"Oh, I overheard Lady Venus telling Lady Mercury. Really, dear, you must look into their being more discreet about your secrets in the future."  
  
'Ooh, Venus is definitely going to get it!' To her mother Serenity replied, "Yes, I will speak with Venus later. Mother, I would like you to meet Endymion."  
  
"A pleasure, sir." The queen curtseyed grandly.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, your highness." He kissed her hand.  
  
"A true gentleman. Tell me, Endymion, where are you from?"  
  
Endymion glanced at Princess Serenity nervously, then returned his gaze to the queen. "Actually, I am Prince of the Earth."  
  
The queen appeared unfazed by the statement. She smiled, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I feel I must tell you that I have no intention to join the war on your opposing side. I fully intend to defend your kingdom, even if that means going against my home planet."  
  
"That is a noble plan indeed, Prince Endymion. Are you sure you should be fighting your own people?"  
  
"The decision is not a flawless one, but I want to defend my princess. I _will_ defend her." He took Serenity's hand.  
  
"You have your work cut out for you." To her daughter Queen Serenity said, "I must return to the party now. I trust you and your companion will join me?" As she walked by Endymion she said to him with a tiny smile, "By the way, I knew who you were."  
  
He stared in disbelief after her. "Your mother..."  
  
"I think she approves," Serenity told him happily. "She invited you to join us, after all."  
  
"Well, let's not disappoint her." Taking Serenity's arm, he led her back into the party and out onto the dance floor. He bowed, receiving a curtsey back from her. One hand on her waist and the other clasped firmly with hers, he led her through the waltz.  
  
Couples on all sides moved to make room for the two dancing partners that glided across the floor in perfect, fluid motions.  
  
At the end of the dance, they received applause from the onlooking couples. They laughed happily as they sat down on a bench on the balcony.  
  
Neither notices that the weather had changed from a clear, beautiful night to a cold, windy one. Serenity shivered, her teeth starting to chatter.  
  
"Oh, you're cold!" Endymion scooted closer to her and wrapped his cape around both of them.  
  
"Something is wrong," she whispered fearfully. "I can sense it."  
  
"I feel it too. The night has gotten... unstable. I wonder what is going on."  
  
"We're under attack!" a guard bellowed from inside. "Everyone, leave now and get to safety!"  
  
Serenity looked at Endymion in horror. "It's happening."  
  
"I'm afraid so," he called to her over the panicked screams. "I must go and help fight." He stood, helping her up. "I want you to go find your mother. Both of you take   
shelter somewhere safe. When the battle is over, I will find you." He pulled her into a kiss, one that felt like a goodbye to her.  
  
"You come back to me."  
  
"I promise." With those words, Endymion leapt off the balcony and ran in the direction of the screams.  
  
'I'll told you to that promise,' Serenity thought, silent tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
  
Endymion raised his sword once again, fighting off the man that he had once trained with. The Moon Kingdom's warriors were dropping fast. There were just too many from the Earth to overtake them.  
  
He finally found a break in the crowd and rushed forward, only to be thrown back with powerful force. Landing on his back, he groaned in pain.  
  
"Is our poor hero hurt?" a voice boomed overhead.  
  
He looked up, anger in his eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"You may call me Queen Beryl," she said, throwing back her head of fiery red hair with a smirk.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Endymion demanded, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Not much. I just plan on destroying the Moon Kingdom and ruling the Earth is all."  
  
"You will not! I will defend this kingdom with every ounce of energy in my body."  
  
"Why bother? It's a losing battle." She paused, an evil smile forming on her face. "You know, you could rule with me, by my side. You and I on the same side, ruling the Earth."  
  
"Never!" he spat. "I would never consent to that, witch!"  
  
Her eyes flashed angrily. "You made your decision. And now you must die!" She flew into the air, her hands raised above her head.  
  
The sky swirled grays and greens as lightning crashed from her hands. "You will regret turning me down!" She threw her hands out in front of her, shooting a beam of energy at Endymion.  
  
He found himself rising in the air, suspended in front of Beryl. "Let me down!" he commanded, struggling to move away from her.  
  
"Die!" she screamed, throwing bolts of lightning at him.  
  
"Serenity!" he shouted before being engulfed by energy.  
  
  
"You must hurry, daughter!" Queen Serenity grabbed her hand and pulled her down the crowded walkway.  
  
People were fleeing in both directions, and they were trying without luck to get to the saferoom built under the palace.  
  
Serenity stopped, pulling her hand away from her mother;s. She closed her eyes as her body was hit with waves of pain.  
  
"Serenity!" the queen cried, running to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Endymion," she breathed. "He's in trouble. I must find him!" She ran back towards the ballroom, pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
"Serenity, come back!" her mother stared after her helplessly.  
  
  
'Where is he?" Serenity wondered frantically. 'I have to help him.' She ran through the empty ballroom, listening for any movement. "Endymion, where are you?" she wailed aloud.  
  
A loud rumbling startled her.  
  
'That came from outside!' She dashed out onto the balcony just in time to hear Endymion scream, "Serenity!"  
  
"Endymion!" She looked out into the sky and saw him being attacked by Beryl. "No!" Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the air and lunged at them, floating with the unstable air.  
  
He turned to her, his face twisted in pain. "Go back!" he yelled as best as he could over the loud static.  
  
"Not without you!" she stretched out her arm to him, floating at a devastatingly slow pace.  
  
He reached out his hand to her, their fingers just inches apart. Using every shred of strength left, he stretched as far as he could manage.  
  
At last their fingers touched. She grasped his hand tightly, fighting against the current of energy pushing her away.  
  
"No! You will not survive together!" Beryl shrieked maniacally. "You will both die!" She raised her hands, preparing to strike.  
  
"Serenity, I love you," Endymion said in a raspy voice.  
  
"I love you, too," she wept.  
  
"How touching. Too bad it won't last!" Tumultuous bolts of white lightning danced menacingly between Beryl's hands. In one swift movement, she sent all of the energy crashing down on the two.  
  
They screamed in pain, their bodies writhing in midair.  
  
"Serenity! Endymion!" Queen Serenity cried, tears streaming down her face. She was leaning over the balcony, watching as their lifeless bodies sank slowly to the ground. "No, this can't be..." She sank down onto the cold concrete. "First the guardians, then my daughter and Endymion. This cannot be."  
  
She took out her crescent moon wand, holding the weapon tightly.  
  
Luna and Artemis, the guardian cats, came running up to her.  
  
"My queen, what happened?" Luna asked.  
  
"My beloved daughter," she choked out. "That witch killed her."  
  
Both cats gasped.  
  
"Not Serenity," Artemis moaned sadly.  
  
"I have to save them, all of them." She held up the moon wand.  
  
"Queen Serenity, don't!" Luna begged. "You can't use the silver crystal. It would take up too much of your energy. You wouldn't survive!"  
  
"This is the way it must be. Serenity and her guardians and Endymion will be reborn on Earth. Luna, Artemis, will you watch out for them for me?"  
  
"We promise," they both said in defeat.  
  
The silver crystal began to glow. "Moon Cosmic Power!" Queen Serenity shouted, and everyone was surrounded by a silver fog. She watched as they were engulfed in clear bubbles, all floating into the sky. Luna and Artemis were in protective pods, as they would also be reborn.  
  
As the bubbles shot away towards the Earth, the queen collapsed.  
  
She had used the silver crystal to push Beryl and the warriors from Earth off the moon. She laid in the ruins of her collapsing palace.  
  
"My daughter will live on," she murmured before closing her eyes for the last time.  



	3. Past Promises

Past Promises part 3  
  


  
Serena shot up in bed, trembling. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.  
  
Darien sat up next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Shhh, it's all right," he whispered soothingly.  
  
"I remember that. The Moon Kingdom, Mother..." She shuddered. "Beryl. Everything."  
  
"The dreams were helping us remember our past. How could we not remember?"  
  
"We were reborn without those memories so we could have a normal life," Serena answered softly. "And we made it."  
  
"Of course we did." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Just like you promised so long ago in the Moon Kingdom. You came back to me. We're together again."  
  
"Forever this time. I love you, Serena," he told her, kissing her tears away.  
  
"And I love you." She paused. "Do you think the dreams will stop?"  
  
He thought a moment. "I would imagine so. I mean, I think we know everything."  
  
"Yeah..." Serena's eyes fell on his table clock. "Oh, no! It's already one!"  
  
"What? You're kidding! We've been sleeping for over sixteen hours?"  
  
"Ohhh, my parents are going to kill me!" She jumped out of bed. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"They're laid out on the kitchen table to dry--" he trailed off as she dashed out of the room.  
  
She returned fully dressed shortly after, hurriedly slipping her shoes on. "I have to go."  
  
"Well, my car is in the shop so I can't drive you in that, but we can take my motorcycle."  
  
"And give my parents another reason to punish me? I don't think so!"  
  
"Wait, I'll walk with you." He slipped on his shoes. "Let's go."  
  
On the way out Darien grabbed his keys off the bookshelf, locking the door behind   
them.  
  
"I'm going to be grounded for life," Serena moaned as they strode down the sidewalk. "My mother likes me to call her in the morning when I'm at a sleepover."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll let you off with a warning."  
  
As they rounded the corner someone ran into them.  
  
"Sorry!" the person apologized. She looked up. "Serena! I was looking for you!"  
  
"Mina? Why?"  
  
"We need to talk about what you wanted me to do yesterday. Alone," Mina added, glancing at Darien.  
  
"Oh, don't mind him. What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I called your mom for you and told her you were still sleeping. She expects you home in an hour."  
  
"Mina you are a lifesaver!" Serena threw her arms around her friend in a hug. "I owe you."  
  
"I know. And you owe me answers. Where were you last night?" she demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you later. We can meet at Raye's tonight!" Serena called as she and Darien took off again, this time leisurely strolling.  
  
Mina stared after them in surprise, watching as they joined hands.  
  
  
"Since we have some time to kill, do you want to go get a soda?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure, I could use the caffeine," she answered, pulling him into the arcade. They sat down side by side in a booth in the back.  
  
Andrew walked up to them. "Hey, guys, what'll it be?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
Neither heard him, as they were lost in their own little world.  
  
Andrew cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Hey, Andrew!" Serena greeted him, looking up.  
  
"Hey Serena, Darien," Andrew repeated, "what can I get you?"  
  
"Two soda sound good," Darien replied. "Do you want anything else, Serena?"  
  
"Actually, I want to try and tackle the Sailor V game. I'll be back!" She flashed them a smile before bouncing off.  
  
"Isn't she so cute?" Darien murmured dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, she's cute." Andrew sat down across from him. "What's going on with you two?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" He turned to his best friend. "There's nothing going on with us!"  
  
They both glanced over at Serena. Noticing their stares, she blew Darien a kiss.  
  
"That sure didn't look like nothing." Andrew grinned. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?!" he fell back against the hard plastic seat.  
  
"I love her," Darien corrected, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Andrew couldn't hide his shock. "Love? You-- _love_ he?"  
  
"Yes, I love her."  
  
"But-- but I didn't even know you were dating!"  
  
"We weren't sating."  
  
"Then how can you--"  
  
He was cut off by Serena, who plopped down beside Darien. "Miss me?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course I did," Darien answered, suppressing a smile. "How was your game?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, it's safe to say that I could use a bit more practice. Stupid game,"   
she muttered. "Are you on a break, Andrew? Or are you just avoiding work?" she   
teased.  
  
"Neither. I was just having a friendly conversation with Darien." He glanced pointedly at Darien, who returned the look.  
  
"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"I was just wondering about what you told me. Is... is it mutual?"  
Darien thought about the last week, how he had an instant connection to Serena   
through their dreams, only to find out that they were meant to be together. He burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Serena wanted to know.  
  
"Andrew is questioning my love for you," he made out through his laughter.  
  
"Andrew!" Serena scolded. "Honestly! How can you ask such a thing? Our love   
has survived a war, death, and rebirth. I'd say that counts for something."  
  
"How has your love survived all those things?" he asked, confused.  
  
Serena turned red. "What I meant to say was that our love _could_ survive all those things and more."  
  
"So you love him too?"  
  
"Yes, I do, very much so," she smiled at Darien.  
  
"This is jus so sudden," Andrew spoke cautiously.  
  
"That's not a bad thing," Darien responded, wrapping an arm around Serena's waist.  
  
"No, it's not." Serena leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I guess you really are in love," Andrew finally said.  
  
"Yes, we are. Now how about those sodas?" She winked at him.  
  
"Sure." Andrew slid out of the booth.  
  
"If it took this long to convince your best friend that we're in love, imagine how hard it's going to be to tell _my_ friends!"  
  
Darien laughed. "Somehow, I think we'll manage. We have an entire past life to back us up. They'll believe."  
  
  
"I can't believe it!" Lita exclaimed. "She met the guy a week ago and couldn't stand him, then they became friends, and now they're dating? Unreal!"  
  
"Hey, I know what I saw." Mina informed the girls at the shrine. "They were holding hands."  
  
"I think it's great," Raye argued. "Serena hasn't had much luck with her old   
boyfriends. Maybe Darien is better for her."  
  
"But does she have time for a boyfriend? When will she study?" Amy inquired, glancing up from her textbook.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Think about what you just said, Ames. Serena doesn't study now. I'm sure a boyfriend won't make much of a difference!"  
  
Raye's comment made everyone laugh.  
  
"I guess you're right, Raye. She just wants to have fun."  
  
"And what better way to have fun than with a new boyfriend?"  
  
  
"Look at that, I'm home on time. Early even!" Serena told Darien as they stood on her front porch.  
  
"I hate letting you go even a second before I have to, but this might make up for your not calling your mother this morning."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. I better go. Can you meet me late at Raye's?"  
  
"Anything for you." Darien scooped her into his arms. "And I do mean that." He kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle. "I'll see you later."  
  
Serena watched him walk away. She leaned against the door, sighing happily.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She shrieked as someone opened the door, sending her tumbling to the carpet.  
  
"Serena, are you all right?" her mother asked. "Why were you leaning on the door?"  
  
Serena scrambled to her feet. "Mom! How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Not long." She looked at her daughter knowingly. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Who?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"The one who just left."  
  
"Oh, you mean Darien? He's, uh, well... He's my friend," Serena stammered.  
  
"Ah, I see." She leaned in closer to Serena. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner sometime, introduce him to the family?"  
  
"Sure, Mom, I'll do that," she said in a stupor as her mom returned to the kitchen.  
  
She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Finally safe!  
  
Collapsing onto her bed, Serena gave a huge sigh of relief. 'Mom's not mad at me, I've got a new boyfriend, life is good!' she thought blissfully. 'I just wish I had someone to talk to.'  
  
"Hey, Luna," she greeted her cat, who had jumped on the bed. She picked Luna up, stroking her soft ears. "I know I can talk to you."  
  
Luna purred in reply, nuzzling Serena's arm.  
  
"You want to talk too, huh?" Serena laughed. "Well, do I have a story for you." She sat back against her pillows, Luna curling up on her lap. "I never would have imagined   
that life could get so complicated, yet so exhilarating, in a matter of days. How am I supposed to keep this secret from my parents? I don't know what to do," she moaned.  
  
Luna let out a tiny meow, as if she understood.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, but you haven't heard all the facts yet," Serena said wryly. "What do you do after learning something so completely farfetched about your past that you know must be true because it's not a tale that could be fathomed by someone? No answer for me, huh? Well, what would you do if you found out you were royalty?"  
  
She was startled when Luna's claws dug into her arm as her ears pricked up.  
  
"Luna, that hurt!" Serena cried. She looked strangely at the cat. "My being royalty isn't that strange! I could pull it off," she pouted. Then her expression softened. "In my dreams, I met the most perfect man. Even though our love was forbidden, that didn't stop us. We would have married someday, but something intervened. Or someone, I should say. She destroyed everything: my palace, my friends, and my love. We were sent to Earth with no memory of our past lives. Thanks to her, she allowed us to live again."  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
Serena froze. 'Did I just hear...'  
  
"What was that?" she asked timidly, afraid of an answer.  
  
"Serenity," Luna repeated.  
  
"My cat talked!" Serena screamed, jumping up and sending Luna flying to the floor.  
  
"I could've lived without that," Luna grumbled, climbing back onto the bed. She looked at Serena, shaking her head. "I should have known it was you."  
  
"What- what do you mean?" Serena finally asked when she found her voice again.  
  
"I was sent to Earth by Queen Serenity to find and protect her daughter and court. When you found me a couple of months ago, I had my suspicions that you were the one, but they were never confirmed. So I didn't speak, for fear of scaring you out of your mind. But now that it _is _you..."  
  
"Luna," Serena murmured. "I remember. You were my guardian in the Moon Kingdom! But wait, what about Artemis?"  
  
"Artemis was also sent to Earth to protect you, but he was guardian of Venus. He has probably been searching for Lady Venus like I have been searching for you."  
  
"Lady Venus, the one from my dream. She's the one who squealed to Mercury about Endymion, and my mother overheard!"  
  
Luna thought a moment. "Wasn't Endymion also reborn?"  
  
Serena smiled. "Luna, so you know anything about a guy named Darien?"  
  
"Only what I've heard you tell other people about him. Your words weren't very flattering. You must not like him much."  
  
"Well, Luna, that's not entirely accurate." Serena told her slowly. "I guess there's no good way to say it other than to just say it." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Luna, Darien is Endymion."  
  
"What?" Luna gasped.  
  
Serena could hear the surprise in Luna's voice. She opened one eye a crack.  
  
"Are you positive that he's the Earth prince?"  
  
"Yes, I'm completely sure."  
  
"You found your old flame before I confirmed your identity? My instincts must be getting rusty," Luna moaned, trying her best to cover her face with her tiny paws.  
  
"You're not getting rusty," Serena assured her. "Wait. Did you say 'old flame'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that part isn't entirely accurate either."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's not my old flame. I mean, he is, but he isn't. He's my current flame."  
  
"What?"  
  
'Poor Luna,' Serena thought wonderingly. 'I'm going to give her a heart attack from shocking her so much.'  
  
"I love him," she stated calmly. "I really do. I love Darien, and he loves me. Our dreams helped push us together, although we might have headed that way anyway.  
  
"These dreams you keep mentioning, what were they?"  
  
"Here, I'll tell you on the way to Raye's."  
  
  
"Serena should be here soon," Amy reported.  
  
"Good. Then we can weasel some information out of her," Lita said slyly.  
  
"Maybe she wants to keep it a secret," Mina suggested, popping a cookie into her mouth. "Although I don't know why. Hey, do you think there's some reason she shouldn't be with him, like he has a criminal record or he's the leader of some cult conspiracy group?"  
  
"Oh, cut the melodrama, Mina," Raye groaned. "Darien isn't a criminal. Serena has more sense than that!"  
  
"Well, let's just hope so."  
  
"Talking about me, are you?" Serena teased as she joined the girls.  
  
Mina turned red. "No, of course not!"  
  
Serena laughed, sitting down beside Lita on the floor.  
  
"Serena, you brought Luna?" Raye asked as Luna jumped into Serena's lap.  
  
"Yeah, well, she hardly ever gets out. So, what were we talking about? Although I get the feeling that I already know."  
  
"You caught us," Lita admitted. "What?" she said defensively when the others glared at her. "She knows anyway." She turned to Serena. "So tell us already!"  
  
"Tell you what?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
"About you and Darien!" Mina cried impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on with you two?" Raye wanted to know.  
  
"Actually, I'm curious too," Amy spoke up.  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Well, I care about my frien'd happiness!"  
  
"Of course you do, Ames," Lita told her encouragingly. "We all do."  
  
"All right, enough squabbling!" Serena intervened. "Now, what would you like to know?"  
  
"What's going on between you and Darien?" Mina shot out. "Why were you holding hands?"  
  
"You saw that, huh? Well, it's kind of a long story. I don't think you'd believe me anyway."  
  
"Try us."  
  
Before Serena could say another word, a white cat came flying into the room, startling the girls.  
  
"Artemis! What are you doing here?" Mina picked up her cat.  
  
"Artemis? Of course!" A wave of realization washed over Serena. "_The_ Artemis?" she asked Luna, who nodded. "Then that means Mina..." She stared at her friend.  
  
"That's right," Luna said.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Serena, your cat talked!" Lita screeched.  
  
"But, how?" Amy wondered aloud. "It's scientifically impossible!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible," Artemis piped up.  
  
"Aaah!" Mina screamed, dropping him. "They both talk!"  
  
"That was quite unnecessary." Artemis rubbed his head with his paw. "Hello, Luna, long time no see."  
  
"No kidding," she agreed. "Now then, where should we begin?" She looked at the four girls expectantly. When no one answered she sighed. "All right, how about with your memories?"  
  
She jumped onto the table and faced the girls, a look of concentration on her face. In a matter of seconds a yellow beam shot out of the crescent moon on her forehead and his each girl on their forehead.  
  
Their eyes were wide and unblinking as their memories slowly returned, revealing all the events of the past.  
  
The yellow beam faded. "Better?" Luna questioned.  
  
"Serenity?" Raye asked uncertainly, glancing at her friend.  
  
"Yes, it's me," she replied softly, embracing her friend.  
  
The rest of the girls joined in the hug.  
  
"We're together again, the royal court and our princess," Luna spoke happily to Artemis, who nodded.  
  
  
"So the queen sent us to Earth to save us, and we were reborn?" Amy asked, trying to keep her facts straight.  
  
Serena had just finished her tale of their last day on the Moon Kingdom. "Yes, that's right. My mother saved us."  
  
"But what about Endymion? How are we supposed to find him?" Lita wanted to know.  
  
"We don't have to. I already found him."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
"Well, who is it?" Mina persisted.  
  
"It was actually a big shock when I found out--"  
  
"Just tell us already!" Raye exploded.  
  
"All right." Serena paused for dramatic measure. "Endymion is--"  
  
Someone knocked. "Am I interrupting?" Darien asked, popping his head into the   
room.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"No, of course not," Raye said pleasantly. "Come in, join us."  
  
"Thanks." Darien closed the sliding door behind him and took a seat next to Serena.  
  
An awkward silence followed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so rude!" Serena burst out. "You haven't been formally introduced. Guys, this is Darien. Darien, these are my friends Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita."  
  
"How do you do?" everyone exchanged greetings, then fell back to silence.  
  
"So, where were we? Oh yes, I was finishing my story."  
  
"Serena, maybe we should finish that later," Amy suggested, throwing a glance at   
Darien.  
  
"Oh, no," she dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand, "he won't mind."  
  
"I won't mind what?" Darien spoke up wearily.  
  
"Hearing the end of my story. I think you'll enjoy it. I was, after all, just about to reveal the identity of my prince."  
  
His jaw dropped. "You were about to do what?"  
  
"Don't worry," she patted his hand. "I'll fill you in on the parts you missed later."   
Serena turned to the girls, who were eagerly waiting. "Well, maybe I should wait..."  
  
"NO!" they shouted together.  
  
"I was just kidding! All right, here we go." She took a deep breath. "Endymion is... Darien."  
  
She looked from one shocked face to the next.  
  
A smile crept up onto Mina's face, morphing into a tiny giggle and finally a full-fledged laugh. "Great joke, Serena, really! But there's no need to drag innocent Darien   
into it."  
  
"But I didn't--"  
  
"Really, Serena!" Lita grinned. "Your sense of humor is too much!"  
"No, I'm telling the--"  
  
"Serena, you should know better than to try and fool us," Amy scolded.  
  
"But it's the truth!" Darien called over the crowd, who instantly quieted at his words. "Although, I'm not quite sure what all this means to you."  
  
"Darien, I would like to reintroduce you to my royal court, Lady Venus, Lady Mercury, Lady Mars, and Lady Jupiter."  
  
"Now you're kidding, right?" He studied Mina. "Lady Venus. The same Lady Venus that was overheard telling a Lady Mercury about me?"  
  
Mina blushed. "I know, I have a big mouth." She stopped. "Wait, you knew that? Then you must be--"  
  
"My one and only," Serena broke in, taking his hand and kissing it.  
  
"We all made it, and now we're together as it should be," Raye beamed.  
  
'I have my friends, I have my love, what more could a girl want?' Serena thought with a smile as the group laughed and talked, just like it should have been. 'Thank you, Mother.'  
  
  
A week later found Serena and Darien on a picnic in the park. They had just finished eating a delicious meal he had provided and were now working on the cookies Serena had baked with her mom.  
  
She broke off a piece and fed it to Darien. "Good?" she asked, eating the other piece.  
  
"Extremely good, but not as good as this." Darien grabbed a giggling Serena and kissed her tenderly. "Mmm, you taste like peppermint."  
  
"So do you," she replied, leaning back against him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Darien rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. "I have you back, my princess," he murmured, pulling her closer.  
  
"And you and I will be together the rest of our lives," she whispered ass she drifted off into a peaceful slumber in his arms.  
  
"I'm looking forward to eternity," he returned before closing his eyes.  
  
  
**************  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl cried as she scampered into her mother's arms. "I saw a butterfly! I almost caught it, but Lady Venus scared it away."  
  
"Don't worry, there are plenty of butterflies in the garden," Neo-Queen Serenity reassured her tiny pin-haired daughter. "If you ask your father nicely, I'm sure he'll go with you."  
  
"Yay!" she shouted in excitement as she scrambled to the ground at the foot of her mother's long white dress. "Thanks, Mommy!" she called as she ran off to her father's study.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy said you'd take me to the garden." She jumped up and down.  
  
"Whoa, slow down!" Endymion held up his hands. "Now, what was that?"  
  
"I want to go catch butterflies in the garden!" she cried as she grabbed his hands and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"All right, Darling. Go get your net." He watched as she took off down the hallway with tremendous speed.  
  
"Our baby is growing up," he murmured as he came up behind his wife.  
  
"I know," she sighed wistfully. "Can you believe she'll be five soon? It seems like just yesterday she was just a glowing pink bundle that I cradled to sleep every night."  
  
"You're a magnificent mother, Serenity," Endymion told her, kissing her shoulder lovingly. "We are raising a daughter that will someday take over the throne. She'll make us proud."  
  
"She will, Endymion, because she's the best part of both of us." Serenity kissed her husband, fusing their lips together with a love that would outlast time itself.  
  
**************  
  
  
Serena woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily, as was Darien.  
  
"Our future," she muttered to herself, then turned to Darien with wide eyes.  
  
"Must be. Wait... Then that means we're having a --"  
  
"Baby?" they both finished in shock.


End file.
